shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 15
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hey! It's Rinji again, let me apologize in advance for how many external links to Youtube there are in this chapter. If you'll bare with me, please right click each link and open them in new tabs to listen to what music is playing, sorry again. Thanks for reading! Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 14 The Pop Band Pirates made their way on stage, and the crowd went ballistic! All of them did their quick set-up, Mary plugged in her guitar, and Ruriko did her quick warmup beat as Thoosa plugged in her bass and went up to the microphone with Soraya. Thoosa: Hi! Thoosa's voice echoed through the concert, and the crowd answered with thundering cheers! All of them took their places, and all of the lights on the stage went low as all of them tuned their instruments to a G minor. That was when the stagehand, Laura carried a gigantic gong to the stage, this was met with another round of applause, but soon it all went silent, and Ruriko picked up a big drumstick, and struck it firmly, but not too hard. Then she struck it two more times. That was when they all began to play. Guest instrumentalists began to play the violins, and soon the instruments began to speed up. Then Mary came in with a very jagged guitar chord, and they all began to create a very smooth, but lively melody, and the crowd began to cheer them on, but not so loudly so that they couldn't hear the music as it played. It wasn't until about two minutes and fifty seconds in that Creeper began to cartwheel, and quickly flip onto her feet, landing with grace. As she rose up tall, her hands ignited in beautiful fireworks, and Mary began to guitar solo with great speed. This caused the crowd to go nuts! After a while, all of them were simply jamming on stage, getting lost in the music as they played. Whatever melody they heard, they hopped onto it and brought it to life! It seemed like only an instant in time, but soon their song ended. This brought the greatest, most amazing applause from all around the crowd! '' ''All of them took a bow, except for Mary, who began to play the encore, much to the crowd's delight. ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMDg9FpH0hY ''She began her guitar solo, and she looked toward the crowd without even breaking a sweat.] From back stage, all of them looked on with smiled on their faces, all except Jiro, who looked at her with an intensity. '' '''Usagi:' Wow, they're actually better than I thought. I've never heard music like that before. Have you ever played in front of a crowd, Jiro? looked to see that he was gone. Jiro? Lee looked around too, then looked on stage to see that Jiro had his guitar, and an amplifier with him, and began to set up on the other side of the stage from Mary. For some reason, this also brought great applause, and while she thought they were cheering for her, she ended her solo, and looked over toward Jiro. His amp was set up, and he did a quick walk with his fingers up the guitar neck for an instantaneous tuning. He cleared his throat, and played. His guitar solo was brief, but amazing. Everyone just stared at Jiro, at first they thought that Mary, being miss prissy pants would boot him off stage. To the rest of the crew's surprise, she looked at him with some determination. She answered in kind! After a while the crowd began clapping along with her solo! Once it was over, all eyes turned to Jiro, who pushed up his green sunglasses, and started asolo that left them all speechless. Mary began to sweat, and so did the rest of her crew, so she pulled out all of the stops,and just started shredding licks , her fingers barely looking like they were even touching the strings because they were moving so fast. '' ''Once again, all eyes turned to Jiro, and it was clear that he needed to make his last stand. So, he began to play one of the most legendary solos that he could think of, and faster than anyone had ever heard it play. '' ''Once he was done, there was a large silence among the crowd. Jiro cleared his throat, and straightened the fur on his head as he looked over toward Mary. The guitarist for the Pop Band Pirates picked up her guitar from her shoulder strap, and bowed her head as she put it on the guitar mount. There was another round of thundrous applause as Jiro began to unhook his guitar and the amplifier. '' ''Thoosa leaned to her microphone and blew a kiss to the audience. Thoosa: 'Thank you! the crowd pleaser as she was, she put her bass to her back and started to exit the stage as the curtains closed. '''Mary: '''Oh my God! Who the hell was that cat?! Wasn't he the guy who was sweeping up crap from the back of the stage?! '''Ruriko: '''Uhhhh yeah? Apparently he knows his way around five strings. ''There was a pause, and Mary's face began to turn sour toward Ruriko. '''Mary: '''Six strings! went into the back of the stage. Where is he!? And why was he playing that amazing guitar!? Who gave him permission to use it?! Whose guitar was that?! '''Jiro: It's my guitar. was sitting on the couch backstage, blowing off steam from such a vigorous experience as that. And I do apologize for what I did. It was not my intent to ruin your show. I simply have never been in a guitar battle, and wanted to feel what it was like. Creeper plopped down on the couch next to him, and then put her arms around his shoulders. Creeper: Mmmmm Kitty to pet him and hold him close to his surprise. Mary stood there, seeing him sit there with his instrument and play it as if it were the easiest thing in the world to play some of the most difficult chords. It really did look like a part of his body, and as before, it was an absolute nirvana of blue guitars. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. Mary: Fine, I don't suppose I can blame you. Thoosa: Thanks to him, our show was amazing! I don't think anyone can follow up our show! saw Lee again, and pulled him down to her. Com'ere you! kissing on him. Usagi sat on the other side of Jiro, at a complete loss for words of what to say to Jiro. She knew he was good, but she had no idea just how good he really was. --- The night was dark, but it was still very young. While the rest of the population was at the concert, Rinji stood on a bridge that was built over a small river, and looked at the rest of the city as the lights began to come on. The street lights showed up above the bridge, and Rinji heard the sound of his name. '' '''Kiria: '''Rinji!!! ran down the road to the bridge, and his face lit up as he saw her coming. '''Rinji:' Oh, thank the Gods. met in an embrace, and held one another close. I was so worried they might find you. Kiria: '''No, if I really wanted to, I could disappear in this city. You would be surprised how many favors people have owed me over the years. But you, I would have never guessed you would be discovered so fast! Is that a common thing for you? '''Rinji: '''No, but then again I've never had a bounty of 450 million before. I really shouldn't have brought you into this mess, Kiria, and for that I am sorry. '''Kiria: You big doof. met him in yet another large embrace. I am ready to face whatever comes next, no matter how hard it is. I know we can face it. From afar, in zoomed a very dark blur in the night. Dala scoured all of the streets of Sukiyaki in search, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that he was, indeed, on the bridge ahead, but she stopped in an instant when she saw that he was in a deep, amorous hug with another Nekojin. She could feel her heart go cold, and the butterflies in her stomach became horrible, stabbing pains that almost took the strength from her legs. Tears filled her eyes, and she was trapped in that moment. What could she do now? Graveyard of a Madman Part 16 Category:Stories Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Chapters Category:Rinji79 Story